Obstructive voiding disorder (CVD) is a common disease during aging in men, and while less common, it aisc occurs in women. The proposed experiments concern the role of prenatal and postnatal (lifespan) exposure to bisphenol A (BPA) on the development of OVD in both male and female SD rats reared and treated with different doses of BPA under a GLP protocol at the NCTR. Preliminary studies with both male and female rats and mice show that changes in periurethral gland development and malformations ofthe urethra are caused by estrogenic chemicals, including BPA, but specific effects are different at low and high doses. Preliminary studies also show that prenatal exposure to BPA results in OVD in male mice exposed to exogenous estrogen during adulthood. Our hypothesis is that fetal exposure to low doses of BPA will predispose both male and female SD rats to development of OVD during aging as a result of continued exposure to the same dose of BPA during postnatal life. In specific aim 1 we will examine the effects of BPA on male and female fetal (gestation day 21) periurethral gland structure (using computer-assisted reconstruction of serial sections) and function of epithelium and stroma, using laser capture microdissection (LCM) coupled with next generation sequencing (NGS) for examination of gene expression and epigenetic changes in DNA, as well as immunohistochemistry to identify specific cell types, proliferation and apoptosis. In Specific Aim 2 the urethra will be collected from adult male and female rats that develop OVD or at specific ages in non-diseased controls. We will examine periurethral gland and stroma structure and function using the same outcomes described for fetuses (histopathology, immunohistochemistry, LCM to capture epithelial and stromal cells for analysis of mRNA and genomic DNA using NGS to determine transcriptomal profiles and to determine genome-wide methylation profiles of genomic DNA. The combination of detailed morphological and functional analyses of fetal and adult urethral tissues exposed to different doses of BPA is highly innovative.